Rachel - Jesse Beziehung
Die Rachel-Jesse Beziehung '''ist eine romantische Beziehung zwischen Rachel Berry und Jesse St. James, auch St. Berry genannt. Überblick Rachel und Jesse lernen sich in der Folge '''Hallo Hölle! kennen und lieben. Jedoch ging er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch auf die Carmel High School und er wechselte später auf die William McKinley High School zu Rachel. Rachel hat die Beziehung geheim gehalten, weil die anderen Mitglieder ihn für einen Spion hielten. In Im Takt der Angst wechselt er wieder zurück auf die Carmel High und zu Vocal Adrenaline. Deshalb denkt Rachel, dass die Glee Mitgleider recht hatten und sie nur ausgenutzt hatte. Er bewirft Rachel mit Eiern und sagt aber, dass er sie wirklich geliebt hat, was sie ihm nie verzieh. Staffel Eins 'Hallo Hölle!' Die New Directions sollen als Wochenaufgabe einen Song singen, indem das Wort "Hallo" drin vorkommt. Als Rachel in der Bücherei ist, trifft sie auf Jesse und zusammen singen sie den Song Hello von Lionel Richie, weil dies ein Lieblingssong von Jesse ist. Jedoch weiß sie, dass er der Leadsänger von Vocal Adreneline ist. Er erzählt ihr, dass er sie bei den Sectionals gesehen hat und er sagt auch sie sehr talentiert sei. So lächeln sie sich einander an. Als der Glee Club mit bekommt, dass Rachel mit Jesse ausgeht, Vordern sie eine Entscheidung von ihr - und zwar sie soll zwischen dem Glee Club und Jesse wählen. Jedoch wählt sie beides und hält es geheim, dass sie sich immer noch mit Jesse trifft. Später ist Rachel bei Jesse in der Carmel High und erzählt ihm was der Glee Club von ihr verlangt. Sie fragt ihn, ob er es wirklich ernst mit ihr meine. Er macht deutlich, dass er sie wirklich mag und er verrückt nach ihr sei. Er lächelt nur und küsst sie. 'The Power of Madonna' Als Rachel's Väter nicht zu Hause sind, ist Jesse bei ihr zu Besuch. Jesse war der Meinung, dass sie beide nun Sex haben könnten, aber Rachel findet, dass sie noch nicht bereit dazu ist. Rachel diskutiert dies mit den anderen Mädels aus dem Glee Club aus und so wird Santana und Brittany klar, dass Rachel immer noch mit Jesse ausgeht. Danach trifft sie sich mit Jesse in der Bücherei und sagt ihm, dass sie nun bereit für das erste Mal sei. Später ist Jesse wieder bei ihr zu Hause und Rachel steht im Bad und richtet sich. In ihrer Fantasie tanzen sie zusammen mit Will, Emma, Finn und Santana und singen zu Like a Virgin. Doch als die Traumsequenz zu Ende ist, steht Rachel immer noch im Bad. Jesse fragt nach ob die nun zum ihm in Bett kommt und sie sagt, dass sie zu ihm kommt. Später reden Finn und Rachel miteinander im Glee Club. Finn sagt, dass er nichts mit Santana hatte aber Rachel sagt, dass sie mit Jesse hatte. Später kann man sehen, dass Jesse von der Carmel High auf die William McKinley High wechselt und der Grund für ihn ist Rachel, weil er sie gerne in der Nähe haben möchte. 'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg' thumb|196px|Jesse und Rachel während "Beautiful."Rachel und Jesse sind mit den anderen aus dem Glee Club zusehen in der Folge. Doch später als Rachel und Jesse laufen die beiden durch die Cafeteria und Mercedes sieht die beiden als Hamburger (Jesse), und ein Muffin (Rachel). Später als es Mercedes wieder besser geht singt sie den Song Beautiful und sie umarmen sich alle am Ende. 'Schlechter Ruf ' Rachel entdeckt sie die "Gliste" in der Bücherei, auf der sie auf dem letzten Platz ist. Sie will das ändern und nimmt sich vor, ihren Ruf zu verschlechtern, um so auf die Liste zu kommen. Für die Wochenaufgabe, die ihnen Mr. Schuster gibt, sieht man sie in der Serie nur mit Puck an dem Song Run Joey Run arbeiten. Als sie jedoch ihren Song präsentiert, sieht man, dass sie auch mit Finn und Jesse den Song aufgenommen hat. Alle drei Jungs sind sauer, weil es rüberkommt, als würde sie mit ihnen spielen. Später sieht man sie im Wechsel mit Finn, Puck und Jesse zu dem Song Total Eclipse of the Heart singt, um sich bei den Dreien zu entschuldigen. Sie verlassen jedoch den Raum mit den anderen Mitgliedern und Rachel bleibt allein zurück. Jesse sagt dann noch zu ihr, dass er sie für ein ehrliches und vertrauenswürdiges Mädchen gehalten hätte und sie sein Herz gebrochen hätte. 'Guter Ruf' Jesse erscheint in dieser Folge nicht. Er ist zusammen mit ein paar seiner Freunde von Vocal Adrenaline auf einem Spring Break. Schließlich war nach dem Run Joey Run Fiasco enttäuscht und musste sich ablenken. Als Rachel ihre Stimme verliert, bringt Finn sie zum Arzt und dieser verordnet ihr viel Ruhe und Medikamente. Später singt Finn Jessie's Girl, weil Jesse nicht da ist und versucht Rachel zu beeindrucken. 'Der Traum macht Musik' thumb|left|210px|Jesse besucht Rachel im Ballettraum, nachdem er zurückkehrt von einem Spring Break.Jesse besucht sie im Ballettraum, als diese gerade trainiert. Dort gesteht sie ihm, dass sie gerne ihre leibliche Mutter kennenlernen würde. Gemeinsam mit Jesse sucht sie in den alten Sachen von ihr auf dem Dachboden. Jesse steckt als sie abgelenkt ist eine Kassette in eine der Kisten. Dort steht drauf: Von Mutter zu Tochter. Jesse versucht sie zu überreden sie gleich zu hören, aber sie will es noch nicht. Es geht ihr alles zu schnell. Nach der nächsten Probe legt Jesse die Kassette ein. Er lässt Rachel gar keine Chance Nein zu sagen. Auf der Kassette singt ihre Mutter den Titel ''I Dreamed a Dream'' aus dem Musical Les Miserables. Rachel ist so gerührt davon, dass sie anfängt zu weinen. 'Im Takt der Angst' Rachel findet heraus, dass Jesse nur mit ihr zusammen war, damit Shelby Corcoran mehr über sie herausfindet. Sie und Jesse beenden ihre Beziehung, nachdem er bekannt gibt zu Vocal Adrenaline zurückzugehen, weil er von den Glee Kids nicht genügend respektiert wird. Später ruft Jesse Rachel an, um sie am Parkplatz zu treffen, doch als sie auf ihn zuläuft tauchen die restlichen Mitglieder von Vocal Adrenaline auf, und bewerfen sie mit Eiern. Jesse sagt ihr, dass er sie liebte, und drückt ihr das letzte Ei ins Gesicht. So hat Jesse Rachel's Herz gebrochen. 'Triumph oder Trauer?' Jesse und Rachel sind getrennt. Jesse ist zusammen mit Vocal Adrenaline bei den Regionals zu sehen. Sie performen zu Bohemian Rhapsody. Er und Rachel schauen sich öfters an. Staffel Zwei 'Prom Queen' Jesse kehrt wieder zurück, um sich bei Rachel zu entschuldigen. Zuerst singen die beiden zusammen mit dem A/V Club Rolling in the Deep und danach kommt es zur Aussprache von den beiden. Rachel erklärt Jesse das sie nichts mehr für ihn empfindet und das sie lange gebraucht hat, um den Schock zu verarbeiten. Naher sitzen Mercedes, Sam, Rachel und Jesse zusammen in einem Café und unterhalten sich. Dabei teilt Jesse den anderen seine Idee mit - er will ein Tanzstudio eröffnen und verschiedenen Schulchorgruppen helfen, damit sie das gewisse Etwas bekommen. Rachel ist begeistert und ist sich gleich sicher, dass Will Jesse einstellen wird und sie damit Vocal Adrenaline schlagen könnten. Später beim Abschlussball gehen die beiden gemeinsam hin und Rachel hat eine menge Spaß mit Jesse, als sie beiden auf der tanzfläche miteinander tanzen. Es kommt zu einer auseinander Setzung von Finn und Jesse, während Blaine zusammen mit Tina und Brittany I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You singt. Sue bekommt es mit und schmeißt die beiden aus der Aula. 'Funeral ' Will stellt Jesse als den neuen Berater des Glee Clubs vor. Bis auf Rachel ist keiner begeistert von der Idee, allen voran Finn. Als Will den Kids erzählt, dass er auch bei den Nationals gerne selbstgeschriebene Lieder performen würde, und zwar mit einem Gruppen Auftritt und einem Duett, macht ihm Jesse klar, dass nur eine Strategie zum Sieg verhelfen wird: der Star des Glee Clubs performt eine Solo Nummer und alle anderen unterstützen ihn oder sie dabei. Um herauszufinden, wer dieser "Star" unter den Mitgliedern ist, schlägt Will ein Vorsingen vor. Jesse ist als Berater bei den New Directions und schlägt ein Vorsingen zu machen. Als Rachel auf die Bühne kommt und sagt das sie den Song My Man singt, fragt Jesse ob sie grad an jemand denkt. Sie antwortet mit nein und beginnt sie zu singen. Jesse verabredet sich mit Rachel in der Aula, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie das Solo bei den Nationals bekommt. Sie freut sich, macht sich jedoch Sorgen, dass die anderen sie deswegen hassen werden. Jesse versucht, sie zu trösten und die beiden küssen sich. Finn beobachtet die beiden mit einer Blume in der Hand, die für Rachel gedacht war. 'New York' Die New Directions sind in New York bei den Nationals. Als Jesse dazu kommt, sagt er zu Will, dass er nicht weg bleiben konnte, daraufhin fragt Will ihn, ob er damit die Show oder Rachel meint. Als sich Finn und Rachel sich über ihren Kuss auf der Bühne unterhalten, stößt Jesse dazu, nur um ihnen zu klarzumachen, dass dieser Kuss unprofessionell war und sie höchstwahrscheinlich den Sieg kosten wird. Finn kann das nicht glauben, weil er immer noch von diesem Kuss begeistert ist, doch diese Begeisterung hält nicht lange an. Denn Jesse hatte Recht. Die New Directions sind nicht einmal unter die besten Zehn gekommen. Kategorie:Beziehungen